


Double Down, Double The Fun

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Boys in Skirts, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Halloween Costumes, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Foursome, Jongin is Sailor Chibi Moon Chibiusa Tsukino / Rini, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Pre-Threesome, Restraints, Restricted Mobility, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Tapes, Skirt Fetish, Skirts, Spanking, Taemin is Sailor Saturn Hotaru Tomoe, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Taemin, Voyeurism, lace fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Tæmin comes over for a visit to see Taemin and Jongin. Except that he barged into their "alone time" and Jongin is wearing pink skirt and drooling everywhere.OrTaemin × Jongin × Tæmin
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 13
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Double Down, Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> 🍬Taemin is a soft dom and Tæmin is a hard dom, Jongin is just loud, double penetration can be a plus, humiliation is also a plus for Jongin
> 
> Taemin is Sailor Saturn in dark blue violet sailor scout costume while Jongin is Sailor Chibi Moon in pink sailor scout costume, but they got Mistress9's (dark and grown up Sailor Saturn) and Black Lady' (dark and grown up Sailor Chibi Moon) dark makeup 😁

Through the years, Taemin have been called as a pretty boy. Aside from their fans, fellow artists and idols from different groups, Lee Sooman acknowledged that fact as he have always been one of the best looking cross-dressers in the KPOP industry - so people weren't surprised to see Taemin cross-dress since he have done it numerous times before. 

But for the first time, Taemin cross-dressed with Jongin for the SMTOWN Wonderland Halloween party. The couple arrived in full makeup: Taemin's lids were smokey blue violet that complemented his light gray purple contact lenses and dark blue violet lipstick, while Jongin got a smokey dark pink lids that complemented his own _animé_ red contact lenses and finished off his look with a burgundy lipstick. They arrived at the halloween party dressed as the sailor guardians Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon's dark versions _Mistress9_ and _Black_ _Lady_ , complete with a black crescent moon on Jongin's forehead and a black star on Taemin's. 

Everyone was seriously in awe at the sight of the couple especially the characters fit them so much - Taemin have a black mullet while Jongin's hair was dyed pink. They both put some clip-on hair extensions to complete their dark Sailor Saturn and dark Sailor Chibi Moon look as they went all-out.

"Taemin have always been so pretty cross-dressing, he have always been called as mini me but now it's better, especially he's very in character. And you know what's best? Our Kai also cross-dressed! You two really fit together!! Real pretty boys no one could ever compare, I'm so proud of you two." Another resident cross-dresser, Super Junior's Heechul dressed as his favorite _Evangelion_ character _Asuka_ said.

"Thank you, Heechul hyung."

"Kai looks so beautiful!! Sorry Taemin ah but now that Jongin also cross-dressed, I can say that he's very beautiful too!" Choi Siwon, Heechul's fellow Super Junior member and the couple's senior dressed as Captain America commented as he saw them. Jongin is close to Siwon so he was embarassed even if he's thankful of his hyung's compliment.

All the members of EXO and SHINee clapped as they welcomed the couple to their table. They totally stood out among everyone, especially when all of their fellow idols were dressed as superheroes, anime characters, brand mascots, villains and supernatural creatures, while Taemin and Kai dressed up as sailor soldiers complete with knee high flat boots and sailor soldier uniforms with pleated skirts.

Jongin intentionally told Taemin that he'd be dark Chibi Moon also known as _Black Lady_ and surprisingly, Taemin decided to be dark Sailor Saturn's older and dark self named _Mistress9_ so his _Nini_ wouldn't be the only one gaining attention but unknown to everyone, Taemin was actually so turned on seeing Jongin wearing a sailor soldier uniform with a huge pink ribbon on his chest, pink pleated short skirt and pink knee high boots.

And all this time, Jongin knows how his cross-dressing affected Taemin. Jongin knows that his boyfriend is aroused. He wanted him to lose control and just give in so when the party was over, Jongin decided to execute his plan as they immediately went home.

"Jonginnie, are you going to wash up?" Taemin asked as he removed his makeup and contact lenses.

"Yeah I will. How about you?"

"Later, after you."

"Alright." Jongin smirked as he got his towel and went to the bathroom.

Jongin washed up but when Taemin was at the bathroom, he wore the sailor soldier costume again after wearing an open back black lace underwear underneath his boxers. He waited for his boyfriend at the bed and just like what he expected, Taemin drooled at the sight of Jongin when he went out of the bathroom.

"You're wearing it again.."

"I like the costume so I'm wearing it again. Besides, it's not everyday that I wear this. It's very timely since we just got home from a halloween costume party and I want to just enjoy the feeling of wearing something I don't wear much."

"Oh. Okay."

"How about you, Sailor Saturn? You look so good, you're very in character and you always stayed with your _Rini_. I'm very pleased with the characters we've portrayed for the party."

"I was even surprised that you wanted to cross-dress."

"I volunteered because I want to see Taehee again and I also want to please you. Now that I've seen Taehee, I'm here to please you. I have a present for you, my love."

"Shit what are you-"

"Come on and see for yourself. Happy halloween, Taeminnie." As soon as Taemin went onto the bed, Jongin immediately attacked him with a deep kiss.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Taemin asked after he pulled away from Jongin's lips.

"Unveil your present, it's under the skirt."

"Okay.." Taemin continued to kiss Jongin as his hands snaked under Jongin's skirt. Jongin was still wearing his boxers but he was hard so Taemin caressed it more until Jongin moaned at the touch.

"You're as hard as me.."

"I know you like this.. me cross-dressing so go ahead and savor my look."

"I won't just savor the look, I'd savor the moment. Baby, can we film this? You know, so we could watch it again. It's not everyday that you'd wear this costume, right?"

"Okay! I also want to have one as a remembrance." Jongin winked and let Taemin get their camera they usually use for filming _things_ that shouldn't be filmed, promising that it'd be for personal viewing only. As soon as it's mounted at the perfect angle to capture everything, the couple resumed kissing.

"Come on, baby. Unveil your present.." Jongin lifted the skirt and Taemin realized that there's something under Jongin's boxers so he pulled it down, only to be greeted by a black lace lingerie covering his cock.

"Oh god.." Taemin caressed the lace and because of the different texture of the fabric, Jongin's dick grew harder as he moaned.

"Taem, please take me.."

"My baby wants me, I guess. It shows.."

"Yes I do! I want you.. let's take this towel off your waist.." Jongin took the towel away from Taemin's waist, threw it across the room and revealed Taemin's fully hard dick. Jongin's mouth immediately watered at the sight so he helped himself and took it inside his mouth.

"Uhhh.. baby.."

"Please.. please I want to be fucked senseless! I want to be your doll for tonight. I'm Sailor Chibi Moon and you're Sailor Saturn so we belong together in light and even in darkness. I love you so much."

"Don't worry baby, I will fuck you senseless. Come on, lay down the bed and let me take your lingerie off."

"Nooo. You don't have to! You can just.. take me like this." Jongin rolled over and laid down the bed on his stomach before he pushed his ass up. Jongin slightly lifted his pink pleated skirt up to give Taemin a glimpse of what's underneath, revealing an open back black lace lingerie. Taemin wanted to fuck Jongin there and then, but he still needed to stretch him so he immediately got his lube, slicked his fingers and pushed a digit inside his boyfriend's ass. Jongin whimpered but it didn't take long, he became comfortable with it so Taemin added two fingers. Jongin moaned at the stretch as Taemin fucked him with his fingers.

"Taem. Please.. your cock should be inside me now.. I need you inside me."

"My baby wants me now? Aw."

"Yes!! Yes please!! Fuck me senseless!! Don't ever stop because I'm yours, take me all you want! I'm so ready for you!! I'm-" Jongin didn't finish what he's supposed to say since Taemin pushed his cock inside him, instantly making Jongin moan.

"Yessssss.. baby yessss I love it!! I want more!"

"I'll give you more, don't worry." Taemin hugged Jongin's waist and raised his ass more until he's kneeling down. Taemin was thrusting hard and wild as Jongin moaned loudly when a blinding light appeared. They were startled but when the light disappeared, they were shocked because they got an unexpected visitor. Taemin immediately made Jongin sit onto his cock instead of pulling out before they greeted their visitor.

"Tæmin!!" The couple greeted him at the same time upon seeing the smirk on his face.

"Hello! How are you?" Tæmin, Taemin's parallel universe self visited them at the most unexpected time. 

"We're absolutely fine! How about you, how are you and Kāi?" Taemin said as he felt Jongin shake since he's still buried inside him.

"We're more than okay too. I just went here to visit you. It's been a while since we last saw each other and I miss you, Taemin ah. Hello to you too, Jongin. I miss you as well. By the way, what's up? Why is Jongin wearing that? Are you Sailor Moon's daughter?"

"Yes, I'm Chibi Moon Rini Nini." Jongin stuttered since he's still sitting over Taemin's huge shaft.

"Yes! Actually, we just got back from SMTOWN Halloween party and we wore some Sailor Soldier costumes." Taemin finally answered to help his boyfriend.

"We? As in the two of you wore those Sailor Soldier costumes? Even you, Taemin?"

"Yeah. I was Sailor Saturn earlier. You know, the guardian of silence and destruction, Chibiusa's childhood friend Hotaru and Black Lady's love Mistress9."

"Oh. I see. That's cute though, as you're childhood friends and you're in love with each other's light and darkness like Chibi Moon and Saturn. By the way, Jongin ah, you look so cute cross-dressing! You should do that more often." Tæmin knows what's happening between the couple yet he talked and teased them like he doesn't know about it.

"Thanks. How's Kāi? Is he still a brat?" Taemin asked as he shifted Jongin's hips up.

"Kāi is also fine! You know well that he's a brat from the start so we can't do anything about it anymore. Actually, he misses you both but sadly he can't go with me since he got something to do. Don't worry, I'll take him with me next time."

"Have you eaten? You could get something to eat first at the fridge if you want."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm not hungry. Can I watch you instead? Because I know you two are up to something and I kind of arrived here at an _inappropriate_ time. You're not done yet, right? Please just continue, I'll just watch here."

"Okay. You could watch us. Sorry if we'd be rude and we won't be attending to you when you're our visitor."

"Just think of this as your way of welcoming me so it's okay. Go ahead and continue." Tæmin smirked as he sat down to the bedroom couch, ready to watch the couple like he's just watching a live porn.

"Haaaahhhh fuck!! More!!" As soon as Taemin moved and brushed his prostate, Jongin let out a loud moan.

"I'm so proud of you, Taemin. You could make Jongin scream like that out of pleasure."

"Of course! Oh gosh Jongin you're so tight!!"

"Go ahead, baby!! Please don't stop!!" Jongin can't help it and closed his eyes as Taemin thrusted in and out.

"I won't!!"

"That's- uuuuh so good!! Taem.."

"Um?"

"Can.. Can Tæmin join us here in bed? I kind of need some help here.." Jongin thought of another plan and he wants Tæmin to be a big part of it.

"What kind of help do you need?" Tæmin raised his eyebrow as he smirked towards the couple.

"Help down there.. it'd be better if you'd do it for me instead."

"That would be kinky, wild and sexy. Okay baby, do whatever you want. Tæm, please join us!" Taemin got what Jongin meant and he's okay with it so he called Tæmin.

"How do you want me to join you?"

"Can you.. uh touch my dick while Taemin fucks me? Or if you want you could- ya Tæmin!!" Jongin's words were cut off when Tæmin took his shaft inside his mouth and deepthroated him while Taemin thrusted in and out of his ass.

"Oh my gosh please!!! It's so good!! Taem-"

"Feeling so good, baby?"

"Yes!! Your cock.. inside.. so good!! Tæm's mouth.. so good too!!" Jongin can't utter proper sentences especially when he's pleasured on both his ass and his cock.

"Tæmin ah, are you okay?" With Taemin's words, Tæmin let go of Jongin's cock from his mouth. Tæmin looked so sexy with his lips swollen after sucking Jongin off, it made Jongin more aroused.

"Baby, why don't you touch Tæmin's crotch too? He must also be aroused after sucking you like that. We should give back to him, right?"

"You're right!! Tæm, can I feel your cock too?"

"You want to feel me?" Tæmin was surprised when the couple wanted to seriously involve him on their sexy time when he thought he only needed to suck Jongin.

"Yes. I want to feel you." Jongin said with pleading eyes while Taemin was fucking him nice and slow.

"If I let you feel me, you would have to let me join you totally."

"What do you think, Jonginnie? Will you handle Tæmin? He's a hard dom and he might be a bit rough for you." Taemin said as he kissed Jongin's neck.

"I could always try rough. I'm very open to try new things but only if you want to share me with him."

"Of course baby! It's okay with me and I think it'd be fun! And it's Tæmin, I'm more than willing to share you with him than share you with anyone else. I'm also pretty sure that you won't mind when he do things to you, right? If we allow him, it'd be just two Taemins fucking you."

"Yeah. And can I be more honest? I really like where this is going. I'm also curious on how it feels to be in a threesome especially double penetration." Jongin confessed, a bit shy but he didn't regret it because his wildest fantasy was unveiled and he got the perfect chance to do it. He wants to try double penetration but was too afraid to do it because he thinks that he'd taint Taemin's trust if he'd involve another person and make that person fuck him too. Since Tæmin was there and Taemin was very willing to let his parallel universe self join them, Jongin got more hyped and excited than ever. 

"You want to try double penetration?" Taemin was surprised, he never thought that his love would even consider that.

"Yes baby.. only if it's okay with you."

"If it's with Tæmin, I don't mind trying things. So it's decided?"

"Yup! So Tæmin, please come and join us. I want you and I want to feel you, just like how I want Taemin." Jongin said, determined and ready to take the opportunity to be fucked by two Taemins at the same time.

"Okay but I just want you to know.. Kāi really likes it rough and hard. I'm a hard dom but I could try being a little gentle than usual."

"Maybe you could start from being gentle then be rough as we go on.."

"That's fine with me. Anyway, I'd resume sucking you so Taemin could move." Tæmin grabbed Jongin's shaft and took it inside his mouth again, hollowed his cheeks and sucked the shaft like crazy. Taemin pushed Jongin forward, making Tæmin feel Jongin's shaft at the back of his throat. Jongin shrieked because of Taemin's hard thrusts while Tæmin sucked him with no mercy. He was kneeling down the bed as Taemin fucks him while Tæmin sucked him off, making his position unstable so he held onto Tæmin's shoulders to keep their position.

As soon as Taemin hit his spot, Jongin screamed again and again until he released his seed inside Tæmin's mouth. Tæmin swallowed every cum that Jongin released and took the softened dick out of his mouth.

"You taste delicious, Jongin. You're as sweet as my Kāi and I'm very honored to have a taste. Now, we should let Taemin cum." Tæmin made the couple sit down the bed and held Jongin's hands as he bounced up and down from Taemin's erection. It indeed made Taemin catch his breath and made Jongin shriek as his boyfriend's thick shaft brushed against his tight walls from behind. After doing it again and again, Taemin came inside and chased his high as he buried his face by Jongin's neck.

"That was intense."

"That's already intense for you two? Ah, you still need to explore more things in bed. It's fun to be kinky." Tæmin smirked as he looked at the couple all spread out in bed like they finished five rounds when the truth is it's only their first.

"How do you spend time in bed with Kāi? I'm curious since you told us that you're a hard dom and he likes it rough and hard." Jongin said as Taemin pulled out and rolled him over near Tæmin.

"He loves it when his wrists were tied together, when he's blindfolded and when I eat his ass out. He also loves it when he got dildos shoved up his ass, when he's being sucked dry and when he's being spanked. My baby's bubble butt loves my hand and he loves it more when it becomes red when I spank him."

"Jongin, do you think you could take any of those things? Could you take everything Tæmin does to Kāi?"

"I think I'll be fine with all the things he said. I mean, if Kāi could take it then I could take it too."

"So Jongin is adventurous just like my baby Kāi.."

"Taemin, can Tæmin do that to me too?"

"Why not? We could give it a go so if you like how Tæm pleasures you then I could do that to you again when you want it. I'd ask him to teach me how to do it properly too."

"It's decided then. Tæmin, please let me experience the things you do to Kāi."

"So Jongin, you really want me to fuck you? And Taemin, you'd really allow me to fuck Jongin?"

"Yes!! We're both okay with that."

"Are you sure? Because there's no turning back. I can't unfuck Jongin after this."

"Yes, we're both sure of it. We want you to join us."

"And by the way, I almost forgot. Kāi loves erotic humiliation. Would that be okay?"

"Oh yes. I'll be your slut for the night. Give it to me and abuse me with your cock."

"Okay. Lie on the bed, you cock-loving slut."

"Uh yes!!" Jongin started to slightly shake as he did just like what Tæmin said.

"So Taeminnie.. can your cock wake up? I mean, you just finished your release."

"Uhm I think I need to rest this time."

"Alright. Since you need to rest a bit, let's prepare him up first. How about you secure the blindfold on Jongin? Let's start this."

"Yes of course." Jongin was not surprised that Tæmin was an authoritative dominant but it was shocking when Taemin obeyed his parallel universe self easily. Jongin thought that Taemin was excited as him especially they'd do something they have never done before.

"Baby, tell me when you can't take it anymore, okay? Give me a safeword."

"No, I won't. I can take it all."

"But give me one just to be sure."

"Cucumber."

"Oh gosh, it's a thing Tæmin and I both hate. Alright, we'd stop when you say that. Okay?"

"Okay, my love."

"I love you so much. Let's enjoy this, Jonginnie."

"So 'cucumber' is the safeword?" Tæmin said as he took his clothes off then smirked.

Tæmin doesn't know Jongin's erogenous zones so Taemin silently told him to keep kissing Jongin's nipples and the side of his neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive spots until Jongin moaned.

Tæmin kissed Jongin as the latter moaned his name, and Taemin never expected that seeing Jongin kiss someone that's not him would make him feel hot. He's usually jealous and possessive of his love, and he must've been angry to see Jongin kissing someone else back but knowing that it's his parallel universe self, he feel secured and proud as it'd just look like he's watching a live porn of him and his boyfriend.

Tæmin pulled away from Jongin and motioned Taemin to do his thing this time, to tease Jongin and to also try spanking his love. Taemin turned Jongin on all fours then kissed and licked Jongin's balls while Tæmin inserted a lubed digit inside the latter's hole.

"Holy shit it's my first time doing this, please be gentle!!" Jongin said as Taemin continued to lick the entire shaft without sucking it. The two Taemins laughed but went on as Tæmin added another digit until he got four of it were shoved inside their baby Nini's ass.

"Uhhh please.. I need more!!"

"Jongin, we have to prepare you well because you want to have both of us at the same time. We have to take time to stretch you so you won't get hurt."

"I.. I need something longer than fingers!! Can you add a dildo to prepare me?"

"Baby, you have a dildo too??" Taemin was surprised, he stopped licking Jongin's balls.

"Y-yes."

"Oh so Jongin and Kāi are really into the same toys. Where is it?" Tæmin pulled out his fingers so Jongin could speak better.

"It's there.. the chili and the shark."

"Chili?? And shark?"

"Yes. The red chili and the mint-colored shark on top of the drawer. And the glass wand with a heart on top.. it's a glass dildo."

"Okay, I'll be quick." Tæmin went to get Jongin's dildos and washed it while Taemin stayed with his boyfriend that's still blindfolded.

"Taeminnie?? Sorry! I only use that whenever you're away! I promise I only do that when I touch myself and you're not here! Sometimes I really get horny but you're busy so-"

"Jonginnie, it's okay! I understand. And I'm glad because you're doing your best in relieving yourself when I'm gone by playing with your toys instead of playing around with other men's dick. I'm touched since you only wanted me too.."

"I love you so much, Taem!"

"But really.. a shark, a chili and a glass?? I thought you bought that shark because it's mint-colored and because it's cute."

"Actually it's a gift from Sehun. That fucker teased me by giving that during an interview while you were in Japan. The chili.. I got it from a fanmeeting and it's a little head massager but I used it as a vibrator down there. Then the glass dildo.. it's supposed to be a set of four but I gave the two to my nunas. I actually have another one but I dropped it one time so that's my last one."

"You're amazing, really. I love you, Jongin." Taemin gave a sweet kiss to his blindfolded baby and got ready for what's next as Tæmin came back with the cleaned toys.

"You ready, Jongin? I washed it all. I also got this strawberry-flavored lube in case we'd need more."

"Thanks, Tæm. Please resume."

"Get ready to be stretched, our kinky little slut."

It didn't took long until Tæmin stretched Jongin's ass by both the shark dildo and the glass dildo. Taemin supported his boyfriend as he kissed him deep to divert his attention from the toys going in and out of his ass.

"Taem, he's ready. How about you? Have you rested enough for the most awaited part?"

"I don't think I'd need to answer, I'll just let my baby feel me." Taemin grabbed the necktie Tæmin got from the closet and leaned Jongin's chest against his before he tied his wrists together on his back.

"Baby, let Tæmin and I move for you, okay? You just have to trust us. It would hurt because it would not only be just one but two. Though I know you'd take both of us well."

"I trust you and I trust Tæmin too. Please.."

"I love you, my kinky Chibi Moon Rini Nini." Taemin held onto Jongin's hips and slowly lifted him up enough to brush the head of his cock to his well-stretched hole and pushed it in too slowly.

"Taem we're never into slow sex!! Please push it deeper- oh yes!!" Jongin complained against Taemin's neck but he stopped whining when Taemin's cock was joined by Tæmin's shaft.

"Baby, are you okay??"

"Yes!!! Sooo big!! Oh my god!!!"

"But you're taking it well!" Tæmin pushed deeper as he let Taemin do the same. Jongin wanted to hug Taemin but his wrist were tied together so he just buried his face against his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm okay.. please move."

"I've stretched you enough but you're still so tight!! Fuck!!" Tæmin held Jongin's waist too as he pulled out only to push in. Taemin did the same until he and Tæmin moved alternately. Because of the two cocks brushing against the deepest part of his insides, Jongin moaned loudly.

"Oh gosh more!! I need you both to do it faster!!" Jongin exclaimed so the two Taemins complied but his pleasured moans were replaced by whimpers when Tæmin slapped his bubble butt as they moved. As much as Taemin loves Jongin's moans, he kissed Jongin deeply before he arched his back to fuck him faster. Jongin was close so the two Taemins made him cum on his lace lingerie but they immediately pulled out so they could turn Jongin around. Taemin slouched against the headboard with a debauched Jongin still panting before he untied his wrists and turned him so Jongin's back was against his chest.

"Are you okay, Jongin??"

"Yes! I've been fucked well, thank you!"

"Baby, we're not done yet." Taemin whispered to Jongin's ears as he took the blindfold off from his love. Jongin was surprised because the two Taemins were still rock hard because they were both wearing rubber cockrings.

"Jongin, want to see how we fuck you at the same time?"

"Yes but can I rest first?"

"Jongin, it'd be better to take it now. The offer is only for now and not for later." Tæmin got Jongin's legs and carried him up so he could sit onto Taemin's hard and angry cock. Jongin moaned as he got the hard cock he love the most back inside him, but it was too soon so his legs started to shake.

"Overstimulation is a must when you're with a rough dom, little slut. And I hope you're still okay with this." Tæmin got a rope and tied Jongin's legs and thighs after he spread their Nini's legs wide, his skirt flipped against his abdomen. Jongin have never been so sensitive but after cumming twice, he flinched at the slightest touch even if he really wanted to get fucked more.

"I swear baby, everything would be worth it. You just have to endure. I know you're already sensitive but you'll love this."

"Okay." Jongin pouted and faced Taemin by his side to kiss him. Tæmin called Jongin's attention by prodding the head of his cock against his rim.

"If you want this to be over then let's resume." After getting a nod from Jongin, Taemin spread his boyfriend's legs farther as they both bent forward to watch Tæmin push his own cock inside. Jongin can't believe what he's seeing - he got Taemin's cock inside him yet Tæmin's shaft was pushed in with little to no difficulty. He thought that he must've been really stretched wide, but his inner walls were surely tight since it still hurts. It's a different kind of pain though, because he knows that the pain is bound to be replaced with pleasure.

And the pleasure was felt as soon as the two Taemins moved. They thrusted alternately like before, making Jongin feel more aroused than ever but when they started to thrust at the same time, he felt Taemin's hand play with his balls over the fabric.

"Fucking fuck, Jongin takes both of us well!" Taemin cursed as he also felt a high he have never experienced before, especially when another cock was brushing against his inside Jongin's fiery ass.

"I'm.. you're.. both so good!!" Jongin was trembling at the overstimulation but he trusted the two so he just watched them do their thing. Tæmin smirked and Jongin saw it so he moved slower to gyrate his hips.

"Shit Jongin, your cock is waking up again.." Tæmin touched Jongin's hardening cock against his lingerie and smirked again.

"You're so good!! But please, please fill me up this time!! I want to be leaking with both your cum!!"

"Taemin, close enough?"

"Yeah. He looks so hot, I can't help myself.."

"Okay." Taemin loosened up his cock ring with his finger as he arched his back to thrust faster, while Tæmin matched his pace. Taemin eventually came as he hugged Jongin's chest and panted against his shoulder while Tæmin also came after he let the blood flow down his shaft. When the two Taemin's pulled out, cum leaked out of Jongin's ass so they untied the ropes from their little slut's legs.

"So long for the lace lingerie. It's all drenched with our cum." Tæmin smirked even if he's still panting.

"That was amazing!! Oh gosh Taem can we call Tæmin over whenever we want to have a threesome?"

"As long as he's not busy with Kāi, I'm sure he'd be down for it. Right, Tæm?"

"So you really want me to be your official threesome partner?"

"Yup."

"Sure. Only if you'd help me with my baby Kāi. You know, we're also thinking about foursome."

"Oh gosh yes!! I'm so proud of Kāi, now I miss him too." Jongin pouted as he thought of his parallel universe self.

"Really? You miss me?" Kāi smirked as he stood by the bedroom pillar.

"Kāi?!" Taemin, Jongin and Tæmin was surprised and looked over Kāi with his naughty smirk.

"Who else? Of course, it's me. Hello, Taemin and Jongin. Hello to you too, daddy Tæm."

"Since when have you been here?!" Tæmin's eyes widened as he looked over his bratty baby Kāi.

"Long enough to watch everything you did. I finished things early and I realized you visited Taem oppa so I followed you, only to see you join them while they're having sex!! How could you do that to me?!" Kāi playfully hit Tæmin's arm who's all shocked because his baby saw everything he did to Jongin.

"Baby, let me explain! It's just-"

"I don't need your explanation, daddy. Want to make it up to me instead? Taem oppa, can I go in Jongin's place? I mean, our little Nini is all oversensitive now so can you fuck me instead?"

"Kāi, as much as I'd let Taemin fuck you, he still needs to rest."

"Okay, I'll let Taem oppa rest but you.. you have to take care of your baby here while they watch us."

"Kāi, you're really an amazing brat." Jongin chuckled because if he's a brat, Kāi is a bigger brat than him. He's also amazed with how open Kāi was with his sexual fantasies.

"I know, Jongin. I know. So daddy Tæm, would you fuck me now or I'd have to whine so you'd shut me up with your cock?"

"Fine. Let's show Taemin and Jongin how we do it so they could do it too."

"And so they could join us later. Please, Taem oppa and Jonginnie? Daddy, you'd let them join us, right?"

"Okay baby Kāi. Yes, please join us when you're rested enough."

"Yay! I love you so much, daddy Tæm." Kāi took his clothes off and got Tæmin's finger inside his lubed hole. Tæmin got hard when he realized that Kāi have already prepped himself earlier while he watched them, and his cock was already leaking precum.

"I love you too, baby Kāi." Tæmin kissed Kāi and settled at the other half of the bed while Taemin and Jongin watched them.

"Jongin, are you okay?" Taemin asked as he kissed Jongin's forehead.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just checking. You were overstimulated and-"

"I love it! I love it so much. They look so hot. Taem, can you go for more rounds?"

"Maybe after resting a bit. Why?"

"We should join them! Please? A foursome sounds nice too!"

"I guess we'd have a very long night then.." Taemin smiled as he kissed his little Nini's plump lips before he went to check the camera. He made sure that it's still recording and when he saw that the camera memory card still got a lot of free space, he went back to Jongin who guided his fingers back to his twitching hole so they could join their parallel universe selves and start their oh-so-kinky foursome.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise appearance of Kāi for everyone 😉 hope you enjoy the fic! ^^


End file.
